


He Who Truly Submits

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Watch Me [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Amica endura, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron leaned in, kissing him gently, tenderly, as he had long ago, when Optimus’ frame was smaller, weaker. “You were once known as the Amica of Megatronus of Kaon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Truly Submits

A set of random coordinates, an itch, and a ping on his private comms.

_It’s time to protect your team._

It was a summon, more than anything else, and a duty, an obligation. Megatron had the resources. He had found out where their base was ages ago, and he had made the deal with Optimus when they’d met on the field.

_I will not attack your home, if you will submit to me, whenever I ask it._

Optimus Prime had agreed, and it was time again.

The first time Optimus had arrived at the coordinates and knelt before the warlord he had been fully prepared to be taken hostage or killed. Instead, Megatron had grabbed Optimus’ arm, pulledhim to his feet, and kissed him. In his confusion, he’d opened his mouth, and Megatron had taken advantage of his surprise, kissing him deeper. His spark spun, lept, at the memories of what they’d shared, and the matrix was silent.

Primus preserve him, but he couldn’t stop himself. Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck and moaned. It was different, but Megatron knew, he remembered, just how to kiss Optimus. Memories of stolen kisses and moments at work when Megatron had visited, or down filthy allies in Kaon, or in Megatronus’ own room flashed through Optimus’ memory. 

Megatron broke the kiss, and his sharp teeth grazed over Optimus’ neck. Optimus tilted his head. This frame was different. Megatron couldn’t just bend him back, push him off balance, and have his way like he had in the past.

Optimus’ engine revved automatically, and his faceplates darkened at the sound. “M-Megatron.”

“Do you think me so cruel?” Megatron whispered. His hand brushed over Optimus’ interface panel, and Optimus almost whimpered. “Do you remember what we once had, Orion?”

“My name is-”

“Optimus Prime.” The way Megatron said it shot a chill down Optimus’ spine, but in the best way, and he shuddered. “I am well aware. But you were known by other names, once. Do you recall?” Megatron bit at Optimus’ neck. “Orion Pax. Of Iacon. A Librarian. A clerk.”

Megatron pulled back, his claws scratching a trail up Orion’s body. His hand stopped over Optimus’ spark, and he shoved back at the other mech. Optimus stumbled back and fell, hitting the dirt. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, only for Megatron to sit in his lap, heavily, and grab his neck.

Optimus put up no fight, just staring at Megatron. There was no use in fighting, and he was prepared to surrender his life in exchange for his fellow autobots. He always had been.

“Megatron,” he whispered, as Megatron leaned in closer.

“There is one more title you used to have. and you carried it with such pride. Do you recall it?” Megatron asked, voice soft. When the Prime stared, Megatron leaned in, kissing him gently, tenderly, as he had long ago, when Optimus’ frame was smaller, weaker. “You were once known as the  _Amica_ of Megatronus of Kaon.”

The subglyphs held a love from long past, but a long that was as strong as ever. “ _Amica_ ,” he repeated, but this time there was a question to it, as if he was asking…

Optimus offlined his optics and lifted his hands. He placed them on either side of Megatron’s head, and pulled the warlord into another kiss, long and deep and tender. When they parted, he kept his optics offlined, thinking for several long minutes. Was that something he could even do? He shouldn’t. He  _couldn’t._

And yet he couldn’t stop the words from escaping his vocalizer when he onlined his optics. “Yes. Amica.”

Surprise wasn’t an expression Optimus had often seen on Megatron’s face, and he tried to memorize how Megatron looked in that moment. Optimus tugged Megatron close, and laughed against his lips. “I said yes, Megatron. Do you have nothing to say?”

In the end he did have nothing to say, and he just kissed Optimus, deeply. This was stupid, and foolish, but neither of them could stop.

* * *

The courtship was turned off as easily as a switch, and while emotions bled over in the heat of battle a part of them reminded that on the field they were enemies, and they were only amica in private. Like now.

Optimus had arrived to Megatron sitting against a rock, spike out. “So good of you to arrive, Optimus,” he stated, giving his spike a lazy stroke. “I was worried that you wouldn’t be…coming.”

“That was terrible,” Optimus said, covering his face with a hand. It was part secondhand embarrassment, and part to hide his grin. Such silly, foolish comments had always made him laugh, and Megatron remembered that. Still, it was playful, and as crude as it was Optimus decided to play along. “Well, I’m here.”

“Hm.” Megatron lifted his hand and made a beckoning motion at Optimus. “Closer, Optimus.”

Optimus strolled closer, letting his hip moments become a touch more exaggerated as he walked. This frame was not as small as when he had been Orion, but this one was still slim, and he knew how to catch eyes with it. He stopped in front of Megatron, and began to kneel, but Megatron made a small ‘tsktsk’ noise. “Megatron?”

“Stay standing, Optimus. You can see from there, can’t you?” Megatron grinned, showing his teeth, and scratched over Optimus’ interface panel. “And so can I.”

Optimus realized, with a small shock, that the way they were, his spike was just above Megatron’s face. When Megatron pawed at his panel again, Optimus couldn’t stop it from opening, his secondary panels sliding away and his spike pressurizing. “Megatron?”

Megatron’s hand went to Optimus’ hip, and he gently tugged the Prime forward, closer, until he could wrap his mouth around Optimus’ spike. He gave the head a gentle suck, stroking his own spike. Optimus gasped. For all the courting over the past weeks, they hadn’t touched each other again, like this, and it took him back to that first time, in Megatron’s apartment. Megatron had kissed his lips, and then knelt down in front of him, and no one had ever touched Optimus like that before.

Or since the war.

A Prime did not have to stay pure, but Optimus had chosen to, for his own reasons.

“Touch yourself, Prime,” Megatron said, finally drawing back. He gave Optimus’ spike a little kiss and leaned back, touching his frame as he began to stroke himself again. Optimus was more than happy to do so, wrapping a hand around his spike and stroking himself. He looked down, his optics switching between the smirk on Megatron’s face and the motion of Megatron’s hand on his spike, each as seductive as ever. “Just like that.” Megatron let out a sharp exvent, leaning forward and watching Optimus stroke himself. “How long has it been, amica? Since you touched yourself? Felt another’s touch?” He tilted his head, close enough that his breath wafted over Optimus’ spike.

“Too long,” Optimus said, palming at the head of his spike. “Not since our last…Not since I was only Orion Pax.”

Megatron laughed. “So long! My poor Prime. Neglected. Don’t tell me that no one wished to please you?”

“It was not for lack of suitors I assure you!” Optimus’ face plate heated, slight embarrassment, but also from his growing arousal. “Do we have to talk about this right now?”

“If you don’t want to hear my voice, have my mouth do something else.” Megatron smirked up at Optimus, and licked his lips, suggestively. When Optimus didn’t move he scoffed and reached out, grabbing his free hand. Megatron placed the hand on his helm, and rested his lips against the head of Optimus’ spike, raising a brow and waiting.

It took a shamefully long time for Optimus to get the hint, staring at Megatron, confused, before giving a tiny ’ _oh_!’ and tugging Megatron forward. Megatron opened his mouth as he was directed, careful to not let his teeth scrape Optimus’ spike…too much. Just enough to tease, to rev his engine, to encourage Optimus to pull Megatron’s mouth farther down his spike. He let up, and Megatron drew back. Optimus kept his hand on Megatron’s helm as the other mech worked over his spike, his glossa pressing on the underside, teasingly. His lips were stretched beyond what they had been in the past when he’d done this to Orion…but this was a different model.

“Megatron, I- I’m close,” Optimus said, almost a whine, and so like Orion Pax that Megatron could have grinned. The Matrix had not changed him entirely, it seemed. Megatron drew back, resting his lips against the tip.

“Good, Optimus.” Megatron licked his lips, the underside of his tongue rubbing against Optimus’ spike. “Then overload.”

The order was more than enough, and transfluid shot over Megatron’s face and helm as Optimus overloaded, his body tensing, his spine going straight. His fans roared over the sound of his own moan, and Megatron just offlined his optics, enjoying the sound of his lover. It was enough for him, and with another stroke and a firm rub to his exterior node, he followed Optimus to overload.

Megatron ignored the stickiness of his frame and caught Optimus as his legs failed him, pulling the mech close and stroking his body soothingly. “I won’t let you go so long without ever again, Amica,” Megatron whispered against Optimus’ audial. Optimus clung to Megatron’s frame, and gasped as a claw slowly pressed into his valve. “Now then, Optimus… _submit._ ”


End file.
